


I Knew Right From the Beginning That You Would End Up Winning

by aalexandravictoriaa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, BDSM, Bottom Harry, Camboy Harry, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Dirty Talk, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Harry, Top Louis, implied romantic relationship, smut heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aalexandravictoriaa/pseuds/aalexandravictoriaa
Summary: "I remember the first day I met you," Louis says, using his thumbs to make Harry open up to him even more. "I remember wanting to take you right there on the fucking street. I wanted to bend you over and bury myself in you over and over again. I couldn't then, but I'm going to now, baby. First with my tongue, then with my cock."ORHarry is Louis' favorite camboy and Louis becomes his Daddy.





	I Knew Right From the Beginning That You Would End Up Winning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is the first story I’m posting in a while and it’s also my first One Direction fic. I am very excited to share it with you all.
> 
> First things first: 
> 
> This isn’t very BDSM heavy, but it does contain certain elements. If you’re planning on doing anything like this with your partner, please educate yourself fully and don’t base your sexual relations off of the porn you read.
> 
> Also, I don’t own any of these boys as individuals or One Direction as a whole.
> 
> Now with the disclaimers out of the way, I just want to say that I’m extremely happy to post this story. It’s something that popped into my head one day and refused to leave until I wrote it all out. I have a ton of other ideas for stories with this pairing (because Larry is my life and I spend 120% of my time thinking about them), but unfortunately I don’t have the time to write as much as I would like to. I work full time and am continuing my college education online starting this upcoming Monday. So basically, my life is over. At least until I graduate in a few years.
> 
> A few things about the story itself without spoiling anything:
> 
> It is implied that Harry and Louis form a romantic relationship after they meet. I wanted this to be 100% smut, but as I was writing it I realized I wasn’t comfortable with having them meet and then immediately start having sex and doing scenes. I didn’t think it was very realistic, these things don’t really happen in real life, so I dedicated a paragraph or two to imply their budding relationship.
> 
> As for the sex itself - I debated whether or not to have them do a hardcore BDSM scene together or have a softcore (is that a word?) sex scene. I felt something softer was better suited for this particular story, but who knows. I might do something more intense in the future.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this! I thought it was a great way to stretch my creative mind for a bit and I loved writing it.
> 
> Any mistakes you may find are my own. Please let me know if anything needs to be fixed.
> 
> Please do not steal my work, take credit for my work, or repost my work anywhere else because then I will be forced to hunt you down and beat you with a fish.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It's Louis’ favorite shirt.

Or, it _was_ his favorite shirt, but now it’s covered in coffee. The freshly pressed, impeccably white and baby blue stripped shirt that he chose to wear specifically because he’s presenting at the board meeting is now marred by ugly brown splotches.

He exhales sharply, fully prepared to give a verbal beating to whoever was dumb enough to walk right into him, but when he looks up, his words die in his throat.

Louis doesn’t care about his shirt anymore, all thoughts of today’s meeting forgotten immediately when he's met with the sight of a very familiar face, the face of his favorite camboy to be exact, only inches away from his own. The boy's green Bambi eyes are blown wide, bubblegum pink lips open in a shocked little “o.” His curly hair is framing his face and his cheeks are dusted with a faint blush, clearly embarrassed that he just spilt the entire contents of his travel mug on a complete stranger.

It’s a moment before either of them speak.

“I’m so sorry!” The boy rushes out. Louis watches the way his lips move as he speaks.

Louis takes a deep breath. This isn’t just any boy. This is CurlyBaby94 and Louis thinks his heart might just beat out of his chest. CurlyBaby94 is innocent enough of a username, but Louis knows better. He knows this boy currently standing before him is anything but innocent. Just last night he watched as this boy fucked himself with a sparkly purple vibrator while wearing a matching lavender coloured tiara. He came untouched, whining for his daddy, come shooting up his chest and painting the butterfly tattooed on his stomach.

And now he’s speaking to Louis. Right. He’s expecting an answer. Louis clears his throat.

“No worries, mate,” Louis says, voice strained and far huskier than it should be this early on a Monday morning.

Harry bites his lip and Louis’ eyes track the motion.

“I’m truly sorry,” Harry says again. “I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

“It’s really no problem,” Louis insists.

Harry quirks an eyebrow, looking pointedly down at Louis’ torso. Louis follows his gaze.

“Okay, so it is a problem,” Louis sighs, pinching the soaked fabric between his fingers and pulling it away from his chest. There is no way he can wear this to the meeting. “Shit!” Louis exclaims, rubbing a hand over his face. “I have a meeting in fifteen minutes. I don’t have enough time to run back home.” He spins on his heel, facing the direction he just came from and mentally calculating how quickly it would take him to get back home and to the office again. He's already missed the latest train. There’s no way he can make it.

“Um,” Louis hears from behind him. He turns back around to face Harry. “You could, um, wear my shirt?”

Louis stares at him.

“I know it’s not really business attire,” Harry rambles, fingers playing nervously with the hem of the proffered shirt, “but it is a bit nicer and if you threw a blazer over it, you could probably get away with it. We could switch, too. I’ll give you my shirt and you give me yours so I can wash it for you. It’s the least I could do.”

Louis shakes his head, a disbelieving laugh forcing its way out of his throat.

“Look, that’s very nice of you, but that’s a stupid idea,” Louis replies. The small smile on Harry's face flickers and Louis' heart lurches. “It’s just, this is my nicest shirt, not to mention my favorite, and I’m not sure how I’ll get it back if I give it to you.”

“Well, we could meet here again tomorrow morning at the same time.” Harry suggests and really, Louis doesn’t know why Harry is pressing so hard, but there are now less than ten minutes until he has to give his presentation and he doesn’t have any better ideas.

Without a word, Louis thrusts his briefcase in Harry’s direction. The other boy takes it without question, cheeks pinking as he watches Louis unbutton his soiled shirt.

Louis is aware of Harry’s eyes on him, observing the way his nimble fingers skillfully undo his dress shirt. He slips the shirt off his shoulders, uncaring for the passerbys that eye him strangely for stripping in the middle of the street. He has CurlyBaby94's eyes on him as he sheds all the clothing on his upper half and that’s the only thing that matters.

Louis’ undershirt is wet too, the damp fabric showing straight through to the tattoos on his chest and the pink peaks of his nipples. He decides to shuck that off as well, scrunching the material on the back of his neck between his hands to pull the shirt over his head and absolutely not flexing while he does so. He hears Harry swallow audibly.

Louis glances towards Harry only to find him staring unabashedly, green eyes large and slightly glazed over. He’s infuriatingly still nibbling on his bottom lip. Louis wants to wreck him.

Instead, he pointedly raises one eyebrow.

Harry gets it after a minute. Blushing an even prettier shade of pink, he pulls his creme coloured sweater over his head. Louis balks at the boy standing half naked in front of him in the middle of the very crowded street. The morning rush hour traffic streams around them and there are probably hundreds of eyes staring at Harry, but Harry is only looking at Louis. Louis feels his cock swell up like the pride he feels in his chest. What he’d give to pull the boy into him, bite at his lips to make them an even deeper shade of red before pushing him to his knees and feeding him his cock right there on the sidewalk.

They exchange shirts wordlessly. Louis discovers that Harry’s sweater is an odd fit, tight across his shoulders and chest but long enough to reach mid-thigh. He doesn’t think it looks terrible though and if the way Harry is staring at him and licking his lips is any indication, he doesn’t think so either.

But Harry is still standing bare-chested in the early morning sun, the day still chilly enough to cause his nipples to perk up, pink and pretty and so inviting. Louis has to bite his lip to keep from attaching his mouth to one. Harry seems to realize this too and a moment later he’s pulling on Louis’ shirt and attempting to work the buttons as quickly as Louis had. It’s lose across his shoulders; Louis isn’t bigger than Harry, but he’s older and has more muscle definition and without an undershirt, Harry’s collarbones and the top of his chest are on full display.

“I’m on my way to the markets,” Harry says randomly and Louis doesn’t understand why he’s telling him this until he realizes - Oh.

“You should go home and change,” Louis replies. “You don’t have to wear my dirty shirt all day.”

Harry doesn’t reply, doesn’t even look at him. He stares at a spot over Louis’ right shoulder.

“I, um, I want to,” Harry eventually says, voice tiny and shy.

And if this beautiful minx of a camboy wants to wear Louis’ shirt, soiled or not, Louis isn’t going to say no.

“Right,” Louis replies with for lack of anything better to say.

His mind keeps drifting back to the live session Harry had done two weeks ago. He had spanked himself silly with a heart shaped paddle and Louis came so quickly he barely even had time to take his pants off all the way.

Visions of Harry’s bright red bum are flashing through his mind when he hears Harry giggle. He snaps his eyes up to meet Harry’s, unaware that he was staring at the other boy’s lips again.

“Don’t you have a meeting to get to?” Harry asks, but there’s an excited shake to his voice that Louis can’t place.

“Yes,” Louis confirms, nodding his head firmly, bringing his wrist into view to check the time. Four minutes.

Louis takes his briefcase back from Harry, smoothing down his borrowed sweater before moving around the Harry.

“Same time tomorrow, yes?” Louis asks, not looking at Harry as he rolls up his sleeves.

Harry shakes his head in affirmation, smiling shyly before speaking again. “I never got your name.”

“Louis,” Louis responds squaring his shoulders. He watches Harry watch him.

And the thing is, Louis knows Harry, or at least knows of Harry. Knows him on some level, well enough to know that the boy has a raging daddy kink. Louis feels himself slipping into his role the longer he’s in Harry’s presence.

“‘M Harry,” Harry responds.

Louis looks at him, makes a show of appraising him from top to bottom and relishes the way Harry squirms under his gaze. Louis smirks smugly. And then, because he can be a real asshole, “That shirt is not machine washable,” he says. “Hand wash it, cold water. I don’t care what you have to do, but I want it absolutely stainless when you return it to me. Don’t disappoint,” he instructs before he walks away. He knows Harry stares after him as he goes.

-

He steals Zayn’s blazer before he enters the board room and crushes his presentation. It doesn't matter, though. He could have absolutely tanked it and still feel like he's won.

-

That night, Louis is sprawled across his couch. Reruns of the American version of The Office are muted in the background. His laptop is seated across his thighs as he logs into his boysforfree account which, in his opinion, is unjustly named. He had to pay for membership, there’s nothing free about that.

CurlyBaby94 is posting a new video tonight and he palms himself lazily in anticipation.

Harry. God, he can’t believe he actually met him, his favorite camboy.

He selects Harry’s profile and clicks on the newest video. His hand is just sneaking past the waistband of his joggers when he freezes. His heart stops, then promptly kicks into overtime. His heart is in his throat and he can’t believe what he’s seeing.

Barely ten seconds into the video and Harry. Fuck. Harry is wearing Louis' shirt and nothing else. There’s not a spot of coffee on it. It’s as crisp and clean as when he put it on this morning. And Harry is wearing it.

Harry is wearing it and riding his fingers and Louis thinks he might be having a heart attack.

He left the shirt unbuttoned, leaving his chest and cock on display. His prick is an angry red colour, curled up towards his belly. If Louis’ looks hard enough, he can see the way the light catches the wet spot on his tummy where his cock is continually leaking against it.

Harry is whimpering and whining, chanting something over and over again and Louis thinks he has a pretty good idea of what Harry is saying. He raises the volume of his laptop up all the way and Harry’s moans fill his living room and seem to vibrate off the walls.

“Daddy,” Harry whimpers and Louis has to squeeze the base of his cock to keep from coming.

Louis throws his head back, hitting it on the arm of the sofa. He doesn’t even feel it, can only feel the way his hand is working quickly over his cock and can only hear the way Harry is moaning for his daddy, moaning for Louis. Louis clamps his eyes closed.

When Louis looks back at the screen, Harry is in the process of lubing up a blue dildo. The colour matches the stripes on Louis’ shirt. It matches Louis’ eyes. Louis doesn’t think it’s a coincidence.

“Fuck,” he curses, teasing the head of his cock with his thumb just as Harry sinks down onto the dildo.

Harry’s eyes close halfway, mouth dropping open in a silent moan. He doesn’t waste any time adjusting to the size of the dildo, immediately raising his hips. Louis watches the way his milky thighs strain as he kneels in the center of the bed, before sinking down all the way. Harry moans outwardly this time and Louis moans with him.

It takes a moment for Louis to realize that Harry is babbling something again, his blood rushing so loudly in his ears that he didn’t hear Harry at first. When he’s able to focus again, Louis’ cock twitches pathetically in his grip when he recognizes the words leaving Harry’s mouth.

“Daddy,” Harry gasps, “gonna be so good for you.” He moans. “Not gonna - won’t disappoint. Won’t ever disappoint you.”

There on the screen is Harry repeating the words Louis said to him earlier in the day. He knew what he was doing when he gave Harry that order, when he spoke to him as if he was scolding a child. He was hoping to get some type of reaction from the boy, and he did. At the time, he thought that was good enough. That would be it. But he was wrong. Louis was wrong and the proof that his words had affected Harry as much were being broadcasted for him and Harry’s eight hundred viewers. Louis’ cock blurts out more precome at the thought.

He did that. He made a mess of Harry. And he couldn’t be any more proud of himself if he tried.

Harry continues to ride the dildo and Louis continues to pump his cock faster and faster. He's so close, the tight ball of heat rapidly unwinding in his lower belly and he knows it won't be long before he's coming.

Looking back at his laptop, Louis watches as Harry slips one finger in beside the dildo, spreading himself impossibly wider, spreading himself for Louis.

Louis comes with a shout as Harry comes untouched, skillfully avoiding getting any come on Louis’ shirt. Not like Louis would really mind.

-

He meets Harry the next morning at the same spot where Harry had accidentally dumped his coffee all over him.

His expression remains neutral, betraying the fact that not twelve hours ago he watched as Harry brought himself off while wearing his shirt. He briefly wonders if Harry washed it again after fucking himself, but quickly pushes that thought down. He’ll think of that later. He should have a slow day at work today, maybe he’ll lock himself inside his office and wank himself silly.

Now though, he has a role to play. And no one’s better at playing Daddy than Louis Tomlinson.

Harry straightens up when he sees him, running a slightly shaking hand through his short curls. He smiles coyly at Louis, looking at him from underneath his lashes, but Louis refuses to be fazed.

“Let me see it,” Louis demands, face blank and eyes challenging. Harry hands over the dress shirt.

Just like he observed in the video last night, there’s not a spot of coffee on it. Louis doesn’t know how Harry pulled it off. The shirt was absolutely soaked and stained yesterday morning. The corner of Louis’ lips quirk up.

“Well done,” Louis praises. He doesn’t add the ‘baby’ yet, doesn’t know if they’re rushing right into this or if Harry needs some coaxing. Harry visibly preens, smiling dopily back at Louis.

“You didn’t disappoint,” Louis continues, testing the waters. Harry’s eyes look a little unfocused. Right into this, then. Louis can definitely work with this. “I’m so proud of you, love. Thank you.”

Harry giggles shyly, looking down at where he is scuffing his boot along the pavement.

“And this is for you,” Louis says, handing over Harry’s sweater. “Thank you for letting me borrow it. And you were right, it looked right posh with a blazer.”

Harry clears his throat before speaking. “You’re welcome. Glad I could help.”

In a normal situation, this would be the point of the conversation where they part ways. Louis would walk away thankful for Harry’s rare compassion and helpfulness and Harry could leave feeling as if he fulfilled his civic duties of being a genuinely nice person. But this isn’t a normal situation, not when Louis is Daddy and Harry so clearly wants to be his Baby. So Louis takes this as his cue to continue speaking.

“Correct me if I’m wrong,” Louis begins, because even though he knows, he positively knows what Harry wants, he’s not going to just assume. Consent is extremely important, especially in this situation. “But I have a feeling that you love helping others.” He pauses, giving Harry a loaded look. "That you like making them feel good."

Harry nods his head quickly in agreement, cheeks pinking prettily.

Louis watches him for a moment before speaking again. “If you’d like to,” Louis begins, observing the hopeful glint in Harry’s eyes. “We could meet up again sometime, preferably in a more appropriate environment that’s better suited for our personal desires.”

“Yes,” Harry breathes the word like a prayer, hot air blowing onto Louis’ face. Louis can almost taste the ‘Daddy’ that was left unspoken.

Louis pulls out his wallet, taking out his business card and handing it over to an eager Harry who snatches it right out of his hand. Louis smiles fondly, probably too fondly to be smiling at a near stranger. But, he figures, he’s seen Harry choke himself on a dildo while also fucking himself with a vibrator. He’s allowed to feel fond.

“My personal contact information is on the back of the card,” Louis explains. “Think about it, make sure you understand what you’re agreeing to, and give me a call sometime.”

“Okay,” Harry replies.

Louis stares at him expectantly.

“Yes,” Harry is quick to correct himself, voice soft and shy. “Yes, Daddy.”

And there it is. Louis smiles, nodding his head in farewell before he continues on to work. He knows he’s in.

-

Harry calls him two days later.

In that time, Harry posted another video of himself wearing glittery pink lip gloss. He started off the video by waving his bum in front of the camera, a deep red jewled butt plug keeping him full as he pinched at his nipples and played with his cock. He teased himself forever, his cock turning a dark purple colour from all the times he brought himself to the edge only to deny himself.

It’s when he’s removing the butt plug does he finally come, far too sensitive to pretend that the plug nudging against his prostate doesn’t affect him. He has a far away look in his eyes when the video finally ends and Louis can only hope that he has someone there with him who can bring him back down.

Almost three hours after Louis watches the video, his phone buzzes against his kitchen table top. He finishes swallowing around a mouthful of noodles before answering his phone.

“Tomlinson,” he announces into the speaker.

He’s met with a beat of silence before, “Louis?” And Louis smiles, he would recognize that voice anywhere. He moves from the table and settles into the couch, shifting until he’s comfortable and balancing his dinner on his knees. “Hello, Harry,” he responds.

“Hi,” he can hear Harry smiling on the other end.

“Finally decided to give me a ring, yeah?” Louis asks.

“Yeah,” Harry responds. “Can we meet sometime?”

And Louis, well Louis immediately wants to agree, but he also has to be smart about this, doesn’t want to have both himself and Harry agree to something without outlining the exact perimeters of their relationship.

“Please?” Harry asks, taking Louis’ silence as a negative. “I’ll be so good for you.”

Louis takes a deep breath. He doesn’t know how he got into this situation with someone who is basically a stranger. He only hopes that Harry is smart enough to not do this with every daddy dom he meets.

“Baby,” Louis begins gently. “I know you’ll be good for me, but before we agree to anything, we should really discuss what we both expect from this, make some rules, set some boundaries."

They spend the rest of the night in conversation with each other, making a list of reds and greens and deciding on a safe word. Louis had asked Harry for his consent over and over again, explaining exactly what Harry would be getting into, what Louis would expect from him. Louis is nothing if not responsible and he especially refuses to be careless when he has such a precious boy to look after.

-

They meet up the following Saturday. Louis insisted on seeing Harry again in person, not just because he was dying to fawn over Harry for an entire night, but also to make sure they have chemistry, that they can trust each other when the time comes to be intimate.

The have Italian for dinner and ice cream for dessert and Harry gives Louis a sticky peck on the cheek before Louis claims the others' lips with his own. They both pull away panting and smiling with a promise of seeing each other soon.

-

They're good together is the thing, compatible in more ways than one, which is something Louis is especially grateful for in times like this where he literally tosses Harry around.

Harry lands face first on Louis' bed, shuffling up towards the headboard in order to rest against the pillows. Louis climbs in behind them. They're both already naked, the consequence of a date gone extremely right, and Louis plans to make the most of this. He's never had Harry in his bed before, the very same bed where Louis would watch the younger lad's videos and jerk off to the sound of moans slipping between Harry's sweet, plush lips. To say Louis is excited is an understatement.

Louis goes to hold Harry down, but Harry's just so damn pliant and there's no fight, no resistance, just Louis manhandling Harry anyway he wants to and Harry allowing it. They've built their relationship and gained each other's trust in just a few short weeks. There's no question this time, no doubt in Louis' mind that this is exactly what he and Harry signed up for.

Louis orders Harry to be still and Harry freezes immediately. Louis presses a kiss to the center of Harry's back. He takes his time admiring his boy. He's all soft, pale skin and endless legs. Louis can't restrain himself from caressing Harry's hips, smoothing his hands from Harry's love handles and down to his thighs. Harry whines softly when Louis doesn't give any attention to his bum.

Louis shuffles further down the bed, moving to spread Harry's legs and kneeling between them. He presses barely there kisses against the skin of Harry's lower back and Harry tries to subtly arch his back, pushing his bum higher in the air and begging for attention.

Louis smacks at Harry's arse cheek. "No moving," he reprimands. "Don't want to disappoint Daddy do you, baby?"

Harry whines again in response, beginning to breath heavily as he shakes his head in response. "No, Daddy," comes the muffled reply. "Never."

"That's what I thought," Louis says, leaving a trail of kisses up Harry's spine before he positions himself to be eye level with Harry's bum once again. "Oh, baby," Louis praises, biting down gently on Harry's left cheek. "You look so good like this."

Harry hums in response, trying to wait patiently and starting to shake from anticipation. Louis just watches him, not touching, and let's Harry work himself up. He can't see Louis, so he has no idea what Louis is planning, but Harry has an idea and he can't wait. He's impatient for it. He's wanted this since the moment he may or may not have purposefully walked into Louis on the crowded London sidewalk. He wanted it then and he wants it now.

It's a moment before Harry feels any movement behind him, barely there, feather light touches of Louis’ fingertips against his arse. Harry fights the temptation to push his hips backwards into Louis and his patience is rewarded when Louis spreads Harry’s cheeks apart, licking quickly, teasing, over the puckered skin of Harry’s hole. The touch is gone as quickly as it came.

Harry waits, holding still and keeping quiet for another moment before he breaks. ”Please,” he begs. “Please, Daddy.”

Louis shushes him by tracing the rim with the tip of his tongue. "Daddy's got you."

Harry pants beneath him, losing himself and shoving his hips back to force Louis' tongue further inside. Louis leans back just enough to bring his hand down roughly against Harry's arse.

"Stay still," Louis warns in response to Harry's whining.

Harry's hips still instantly, thighs already trembling where Louis is lying between them and face burning with shame and disappointment. His head’s already getting a bit fuzzy, making it harder to concentrate, but he holds onto the command, willing to do anything to please his Daddy.

“Sorry, Daddy,” Harry sniffles and preens when he feels Louis rub his palm over the hot flesh of Harry's behind, palming reverently over the recently reddened skin. Louis can't resist the temptation to lean down and bite it again.

The soft sound Harry releases at the motion is enough to spur Louis into action once again. "Be good," he mumbles into the baby soft skin.

"Yes," Harry sighs as Louis begins to lick at his hole again.

Louis' tongue scrapes roughly over Harry's rim, his tongue pointing to tease and trace at the skin once again. He brought both hands to grip at Harry's cheeks, spreading him open as the tip of Louis' tongue finally dips into him. Harry mewls at the contact, at the feeling of Louis, his Daddy, being so close. But Louis extracts his tongue quickly, yet another teasing touch that had Harry feeling empty and struggling to not hump hips backwards.

"My good boy," Louis murmurs just before he spits and Harry can feel the saliva gather at the opening of his clenching hole. "Gonna let me in?" Louis asks, spreading the wetness around with his tongue. "Gonna let Daddy fuck you? Use you? I know you'll be so good for me."

Louis' words make Harry moan, his cock blurting out a bit of precome. "Daddy," he whines into the bed beneath him.

"I remember the first day I met you," Louis continues, using his thumbs to make Harry open up to him even more. "I remember wanting to take you right there on the fucking street. I wanted to bend you over and bury myself in you over and over again. I couldn't then, but I'm going to now, baby. First with my tongue, then with my cock."

Harry cries out as Louis tongue finally breaches his rim fully. Louis shoves inside, tongue licking out against Harry's walls. Louis lets out a moan once he fully starts eating Harry out.

"Fuck you taste so good," Louis compliments, his voice muffled from where his mouth is pressed against Harry. "Could eat you all fucking day."

"Want you to," is Harry's breathless response. "Please, Daddy, I want you to."

"Okay, baby," Louis agrees. “I’m never letting you leave this bed ever again. I'm going to make you stay here until you're fucking ruined."

Louis stops talking then in favor of continuously moving his mouth and tongue against Harry. The younger boy is a mess beneath, whining and panting. A constant stream of "Daddy" slipping through his lips as Louis makes sure to angle his face in such a way that he knows Harry will be rubbed raw by his beard. Louis doesn't let up, fucking his tongue in deeper and faster after each stroke.

Harry was shaking with it, cock hard and trapped between his belly and the bed. He fists the bedsheets between his hands, yanking on the fabric in an attempt to keep his hips still, to not disappoint his Daddy.

Soon enough, Harry feels a finger slip in beside Louis' tongue and it takes all of Harry's willpower to not come right then and there. He doesn't have permission and he'll never just assume. He will wait until his Daddy tells him it’s okay, that he can come. Disappointing Louis is the last thing he ever wants to do.

Though that doesn't stop him from crying out and letting a high pitched moan slip from between his pink lips when Louis maneuvers him into a new position. This position makes it easier for Louis to fuck in deeper and gives him easy access to Harry’s cock. Harry’s trying his hardest to just stay still, but the muscles in his thighs can’t be stopped from trembling.

"Daddy," Harry pleads, blinking rapidly and trying to focus on his words rather than the insane pleasure that is caused by Louis adding yet another finger inside of him. "Daddy, please." Harry begs, moaning and twitching when Louis finally begins to massage his prostate.

"My messy boy," Louis hums, referring to the spit that's dripping down the backs of Harry's thighs. “I want to make you even messier. Can you come for me, baby? Right on your pretty butterfly." The last part is said as more of a command and that coupled with the feeling of Louis lightly thumbing at the tip of his cock makes Harry's back arch even more as he comes right onto his chest and the sheets below him.

The feeling of Louis pulling out and away from him causes Harry to collapse face first onto the bed again. His thighs continue to twitch as he breathes heavily, stomach shrinking and expanding against the mattress with each exhale. Before Harry can even open his mouth to ask for his Daddy, Louis is there rubbing his hands soothingly across his shoulders and along his back. His fingers trace Harry's spine, hands sliding further down and pausing on the insides of Harry's twitching thighs.

"Look at you," Louis murmurs in reverence. "So fucking beautiful. You did so well baby," he praises. "So well."

Harry blinks his eyes open, glassy green meeting dark blue. "Thank you, Daddy."

Louis laughs in response, soft and airy, still petting at Harry's skin. "Oh, baby. I'm not done with you yet."

Louis flips Harry over onto his back. If Louis thought that Harry was a beautiful sight before, his thoughts are put to shame now as he takes in Harry's full appearance. Harry's eyes are wide and glassy, blinking owlishly at Louis as he's manhandled into a different position. There are drying tear tracks on his flushed face, the pink tint to his skin continuing down onto his chest and drawing attention to his dusty nipples. He's covered in a thin sheen of sweat and his butterfly is glistening with the remnants of his first orgasm.

"Baby," Louis breathes, leaning down to connect his lips to Harry's. "My beautiful, good baby."

Harry sighs into the kiss, happy to have Louis' undivided attention. Lips part to allow each other's tongues inside, Harry letting Louis dominate the kiss. He tastes himself with each swipe of Louis tongue and Harry feels something hot stir in his belly at the thought of where that tongue had just been, what it had done.

Harry was begging for it again in no time, desperate to please Louis extra well to make up for the fact that Louis didn't get to come yet.

"Wanna," Harry pants, sliding his hand down Louis' chest to reach for his cock. Louis caught his hand before it reached its destination, entwining their fingers before pinning it above Harry's head.

"You look good like this." Louis' voice is low, deeper than Harry's heard it before. "I should tie you up," Louis continues, eyes raking up and down Harry's stretched out form. He nods to himself, looking up at Harry. "How would you feel about that, baby? Would you let Daddy tie you up?"

Harry is nodding his head before Louis even finishes the question.

Louis gets off the bed, reaching into his bedside drawer to pull out a black box. He rifles through it for several moments with his back turned to Harry. He knows Harry is curious as to what he will select, but he also knows that Harry wouldn't dare to move without an order or permission. He's such a good boy. Louis can't wait to fuck him.

He finally comes across a pair of black, fuzzy handcuffs that he figures suit Harry's style nicely, but will also contrast against his milky white skin. He smiles to himself as he closes the box, slapping the lid down roughly to make Harry jump on his spot still on the bed.

"Daddy has something for you," Louis says, kneeling his way towards Harry in the center of the bed.

He holds out the handcuffs, letting them dangle from only one of his fingers. Harry looks at the cuffs curiously, excitement glimmering in his eyes. Louis nods his head when Harry mets his eyes and Harry reaches out to run a finger against the soft material.

"What's your safe word, baby?" Louis asks, taking the cuffs back and simply setting them to the side. He won't do anything with them until he's sure Harry is completely on board with it.

"Latte," Harry speaks, voice soft and airy with a giggle as he bites at his smiling lips.

"That's right, baby." Louis smiles as well. "Would it be okay if I handcuffed you to the headboard?"

Harry nods and allows himself to be pushed onto his back. He stretches his arms above his head and hears the satisfying click of the cuffs only seconds afterwards.

"Are you comfortable?" Louis asks, letting Harry gently tug against the handcuffs.

"Yes, Daddy," is Harry's response.

"So good," Louis praises, gently stroking Harry's cheek.

The moment for gentleness is gone, however, when Louis slicks himself up with some lube and automatically slides two fingers into Harry.

Harry keens, back arching off the bed as Louis sets a quick pace.

"You're already so wet and open just from my tongue," Louis says, moving his fingers in and out quickly but not touching Harry's prostate. Harry can feel a sheen of sweat start to gather on his skin.

"Just want to give you a little more," Louis says, adding a third finger into the mix and scissoring them. "Never want to hurt my precious boy."

Harry moans, high and desperate, but keeps still otherwise. Louis gently pets at Harry's hip with his clean hand. He can't believe how good his boy is.

“I’m going to fuck you now, baby. My pretty baby," Louis rambles. "Would you like that?"

"Yes, Daddy, please. Want you, need you." Harry begs so pretty.

"I know, sweetheart," Louis coos. "I'm right here."

Louis tears open the condom and rolls it down over his length, grabbing the lube to make sure his boy will be extra wet.

Being inside of Harry is everything Louis has ever dreamed of and more. Pushing his cock past the first ring of muscle, Louis grips roughly onto Harry's hips to keep himself grounded. Harry is just so hot and tight, clenching and unclenching around Louis' cock as his body gets used to the intrusion.

Louis groans louder than the blood ringing in his ears as he finally bottoms out. Harry's chest is heaving, wild eyes glimmering in lust and excitement.

"Daddy, please," he begs. "Please fuck me."

As Louis begins to move, swiveling his hips hard into Harry, he can't help but think back to all the times he had gotten off to the sight of Harry fucking himself, imagining that he was there to replace whatever sex toy Harry was using that day.

He's here now, though, currently balls deep in his favorite boy, wrecking Harry exactly like he wanted to from the very first video.

"Look how well you fucking take me," Louis says, reaching down to thumb at the space where he's disappearing into Harry.

Harry releases a sound as if he's wounded, but continues to stay perfectly still.

"Shit, baby," Louis moans, resting his forearms on either side of Harry's head so he can lean forward and lick into Harry's mouth. "Love using you like this. You’re like a perfect fucking sex doll. You're making Daddy feel so good."

Harry pants into Louis' mouth, hot breaths hitting Louis' face with each roll of his hips. One of Louis' hands sink into Harry's curls, tugging just enough to tip Harry's head back and expose the pale column of his throat. Louis doesn't waste any time sinking his teeth into the thin skin underneath Harry's jaw and Harry bucks and moans as a result. Louis pulls the skin between his teeth, yanking roughly on Harry's hair as he does so. Once the skin is flushed red he soothes it over with his tongue, making sure that he left a noticeable mark before moving onto a new patch of skin to do it again.

Harry is crying again, overwhelmed by being so hard again after he's just come. But Louis is using him for his own pleasure and Harry refuses to do anything other than what was asked of him, so he continues to lay still and let his Daddy continuously fuck into him.

When Louis finds Harry's prostate again, Harry silently screams, overcome by the sensitivity and pleasure pulsing through his body. Louis moans right into Harry's ear, the sound causing Harry's cock to give a pathetic jolt against his abdomen.

The movement of Louis' hips soon becomes frantic and the heat building in Harry's stomach is too great to ignore. They're both moaning uncontrollably, loud and desperate as they climb closer and closer to release. Suddenly, with a pained groan, Louis pulls out. Harry makes a sound of confusion and makes to reach out to Louis before he remembers to stay still. Louis kisses him quickly on the mouth before leaning up to undo the handcuffs. Louis lets the cuffs fall to the side, but Harry keeps his arms raised above his head.

Louis isn't gentle with moving Harry. He sits back against the headboard and pulls Harry onto his lap.

"I want you to move now," Louis instructs, using the handcuffs to bind Harry's hands behind his back this time. "I want you to fuck yourself on my cock just like you fucked yourself on that dildo while you were wearing my shirt."

Harry moans desperately, kneeling up just far enough for Louis to position his cock right underneath him. Harry sinks down onto Louis' cock slowly, gasping when Louis thrusts up quickly to finish shoving the rest of his cock inside.

Harry takes a minute to get his bearings, head fuzzy and thighs aching from the strain of holding himself upright when he felt so weak. He leans forward to rest his head against Louis’ collarbones, mouthing at Louis' nipples as he does so. Louis takes the opportunity to sneak a hand between them and pinches harshly at one of Harry's nipples. Harry jerks at the feel and begins to finally move himself up and down along the cock inside of him.

Louis pushes Harry away from him, leaving Harry to sway unsteadily on his knees. That doesn't stop him from fucking himself down against Louis, doing so at an angle that rubs against his prostate.

"Oh," Harry moans, moving faster to do it again. "Yeah," he breathes. "Daddy."

"That's it, baby," Louis encourages. He brings a hand up to hold onto one side of Harry's waist, the other hand sneaking up to Harry's face to stuff a few fingers into his mouth.

Harry sucks two of Louis' fingers immediately into the warm heat of his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and licking wetly at the digits.

"I wish you could see yourself," Louis' voice is deep with arousal. "You look fucking obscene. You like being full, don't you? Like having Daddy fill up all of your holes."

Harry nods in response, the movement forcing Louis' fingers deeper into his mouth until he's choking on them. Tears flow freely from Harry's eyes, cheeks flushed a bright red as he continues to suck and thrust. He's so overwhelmed by Louis, his Daddy. Louis’ hardly doing anything, leaning back against the pillows as Harry does all the work, but he still manages to completely dominate. Harry's so full of him, stuffed up and choking. All he can taste and feel is Louis inside of him. Harry never wants to let go of this feeling, wants to clench down around Louis and keep him buried inside forever. Harry's never felt anything other than safe with Louis. He'd like to hold onto that for as long as Louis will let him.

"I'm going to come, baby," Louis' voice sounds far away, like Harry's got his head under water. "Fuck," Louis moans, pistoning his hips in short, fast thrusts. If it weren't for Louis' hand clamped around his waist, Harry would have toppled over.

"I want you to come first," Louis demands, abusing Harry's prostate. "Can you do that, baby? Can you come for Daddy?" Louis' fingers are shoved even further down Harry's throat and Harry comes a second time, completely untouched and shooting ribbons of white up his stomach and onto Louis beneath him. Harry cries out around the fingers in his mouth, slumping forward against Louis' chest when Louis keeps fucking into him.

Louis stills after a moment, a long, low moan echoing around the room as he comes into the condom. Harry makes sure to repeatedly clench around him then and Louis wails, squeezing his hand around Harry's waist and digging his nails into Harry's love handles.

He releases Harry soon after, pulling his fingers out of his mouth and petting lightly at the skin that now sports the crescent shaped indents that his fingernails left behind.

He's gentle when he pulls out, lifting Harry slightly and slowly rolling him onto his back, a stark contrast to how roughly Louis had manhandled him earlier. He goes to pull away, but Harry wraps a hand around his wrist and holds onto it loosely.

"I'm right here, darling," Louis murmurs. "I'm just going to get something to clean you off with, okay? I'm coming right back."

Harry releases him then, but doesn't take his glassy eyes off of Louis as he heads into the bathroom. Louis comes back only moments later with a warm rag and a cup of cold water. He sets the water on the bedside table as he goes about cleaning Harry. He wipes down his stomach and in between his legs, shushing him gently when Harry whines at the touch. Louis leans against the headboard again and props Harry against his chest, handing him the cup of water.

"Drink this," Louis says, helping Harry hold the cup against his lips as he sips.

Louis takes the cup back when Harry's done and Harry sends him a sated, sleepy smile.

"You were so good, baby," Louis praises him.

He pushes the sweaty, tangled hair away from Harry's forehead, leaning forward to plant a kiss there. Harry squirms happily against Louis' chest, closing his eyes after a moment and focusing on evening his breaths.

"That's it," Louis encourages, rubbing the soft skin of Harry's stomach with both of his hands. "There's my good boy."

Harry hums in agreement and keeps his eyes closed, trusting Louis to bring him down safely and keep him grounded. "Yours."

"Yeah, baby," Louis agrees, pressing kiss after kiss along the back of Harry's neck and hiding a smile in his unruly hair. "Mine."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading! Hearing your feedback would make me SO happy!
> 
> Also please feel free to:
> 
> [Follow me on tumblr!](https://abofics.tumblr.com)  
> [Check out some fan art!](https://society6.com/product/rough-boy_print#s6-6087091p4a1v45)  
> [Support a starving artist!](https://www.redbubble.com/people/alexandravt)


End file.
